


RV1-034

by Z3tuna



Series: Phobia Check [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Injury, Body Horror, Cannibalism, Gore, Horror, Human Experimentation, I dunno what else to tag, Medical Experimentation, Medical Horror, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Original Universe, Temporary Amnesia, other characters will be added later - Freeform, uuuh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z3tuna/pseuds/Z3tuna
Summary: You wake up in a bright white room with nearly no recollection of who or where you are.Things quickly go south from there.





	1. Escape

the first thing you notice when you wake up is that it feels like your head's been split in half. and everything is bright, really REALLY bright. you close your eyes instinctively and try to think. start with something simple, what's my name, where do i work, where am i? your entire head feels fuzzy, nothing is quite making sense. slowly bits and pieces are coming back but not enough to make a proper picture. alright, your name is Nin, that's a start, you live with your wife and child. you work at a hospital, no that doesn't sound quite right, labratory fits better, where you do genetic experiments. yeah that makes sense. you slowly bring up your hand to your face and-

 

that’s not your hand

 

you try to sit up, only to have a sharp shock of pain shoot through your entire body. you try again, not caring about the blinding white light nor the pain yelling at you to stop moving. you really don’t want to admit it but you’re slightly scared to look at your hands again. you take a deep breath which is harder than it should be, and pull up your hands to your face. they look like… talons? the kind that you’d find on a bird, not like a tiny friendly bird but a big scary bird of prey.

 

you look down at your feet to find them looking exactly the same. broad claws attached to your now deformed legs with what looks like stitching, and quite poor stitching at that. you can move your toes though so you guess it’s connected properly. it takes you awhile to realise that you are in fact not dreaming, this is not some sick nightmare your mind has whipped together, this is very much real.

 

at this realization the entire room seems to starts to spin, you have to put a hand down onto the floor for support just so you don’t fall over. you put a hand over your mouth… your mouth.  
something is covering it

 

you bring your hands closer and feel around what it might be. it’s a mask, it’s a goddamn plague doctor mask. you try to pull it off but that only sends an enormous pain throughout your jaw and face. they’ve permanently stitched a mask to your face. you lay down abruptly only to have unbearable pain sent throughout your entire body. that seems to be the norm now, extreme pain. you reach to your back to see what in the world could make this situation wors-

 

feathers

 

there are feathers on your back and neck

 

when you follow them a little further you realize they aren’t just a bunch of feathers there are actually muscles and bones, wings

 

they gave you wings  
at this point you can barely think anymore, the panic of what is going on accompanied by such a horrible headache and screeching pain is just too much to bear. you can’t understand anything, but at the same time you get the feeling you don’t want to understand.  
you try to say something, anything at all. But what comes out of your mouth is no more than a pathetic sickly sounding squeak. the noise sends a shiver of both pain and fear throughout your body, but you don’t care anymore. you keep on making more raspy sounding noises trying to get someone, anyone or anything at all to hear your pleads for help. you scream and scream until you can’t scream anymore. you just lie there, limp on the ground trying to catch your breath and get your throat to stop hurting, when you hear something. it’s quiet but it’s definitely there. it sounds like muffled talking, it’s too quiet for you to make any sense of it but the only thing you know is that it is someone. 

 

you stand up swiftly, ignoring the wave of nausea that comes with the action and look around. the entire room is white (and relatively small) except for one broad window of glass. it’s quite far away from where you are standing but you don’t have any problem seeing the details of the figures standing there. one of them is a tall female with long light orange-blonde hair and a lab coat that seems to be stained with small flecks of bright red. the other is a short male with black hair that seems to be holding a clipboard. they seemed to have improved your eyesight because without problem you can read what is written on it. 

 

even with the male moving you manage to read enough to understand that these are medical records, and from the name written on top of the paper it’s yours. something inside your brain clicks and you realize that they did this to me, they turned me into this.. this thing. you don’t even register what you’re doing before it has already happened. you lunge forward towards the glass and extend your wings into a glide. the impact racks pain through your entire body, but the anger and fear from everything distracts you from it. 

 

surprisingly the glass shatters and you land onto the floor with a thump. screams fill the air as you quickly get up and turn towards the source of the noise. it’s the female, she’s sitting on the ground with eyes wide as a dinner plate, with a few wounds from the glass shattering. bare your claws and sprint over to her. gripping her face with one quick swoop, you pull her up by her head so that she’s hanging in the air. her breathing picks up, she probably realizes with that the position she’s in there is no chance of survival. you slowly start to dig your claws into her lower jaw and she lets out a horrific screech followed by frantic thrashing around. you search for a second to find where the lower jaw connects with the upper skull and dig your claws into the skin and muscles. you start to tear away the lower jaw from the upper jaw, ignoring what seems to be pleads of mercy from the woman, at least that is what he would guess that they were, it’s hard to understand someone when their jaws are being separated. after a few seconds the jaw gives in with a disgusting “plop” sound. the woman's screams for mercy have now turned into something closer to sobs of pain and fear. you decide that that is enough and promptly smash her head against the floor. there’s a cracking sound but that doesn't stop you from continuing to smash the skull of the woman’s limp body. when you decide that there's no chance at all that she is still alive you turn around. it seems you landed on the male when you smashed the window, either way he’s laying completely still on the ground, not even breathing. even if he was alive he seemed like an underling, someone that only takes blood tests and really had no reason to help with genetic experimentation nor even limb amputation, so you decide to leave him be. you burst through the nearest door which leads you into a white corridor. you don’t even care if anyone else sees you at this point so you sprint.

you can hear screams behind you followed by what sounds like some kind of alarm, but you continue running. you can hear a few gunshots but they’re too far away to be aimed at you. turning at multiple corners (left, left, right, left, right, right you think) you catch the smell of mud, you turn around and oh man this must be your lucky day! there’s an open window leading, you guessed it, outside. you use all the strength you can muster and leap out of the window, spreading your wings. you flap them quickly with alarm but after awhile they seem to straighten out into a glide. the adrenaline was starting to wear off and he was getting really tired really fast, and then you heard something, followed by a sharp pain in your right wing. your wings lock up at the pain which sends you falling down towards the forest at an alarming pace. you flap them as much as you can, but to no avail. flapping seem to slow your fall a little but it didn’t help the impact much. you’re flying through branch after branch crushing them along the way when before you know it you’re on the ground, and based on the pain you probably crashed straight into a tree. you keep on telling yourself that you need to run a little bit further, else they’re going to catch you. but the exhaustion isn’t giving you a choice it seems so you lie there, and close your eyes.


	2. Recollection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nin once again wakes up with a pounding headache and sharp pain around his limbs, this seems to have become a pattern.

Once again Nin slowly opened his eyes, the smell of iron and flowers flooding his nose. His head felt heavy, his vision swimming from the pain behind his eyes. He then slowly craned his neck to get a better look at the environment. His surroundings were filled with trees and plant life of various kinds. The sun shone brightly through the branches of the trees, softly illuminating the forest. A lot of the trees' branches were crudely broken off. 

 

As he carefully gets up on his legs he starts to realize the danger he's in. Once he's steady on his feet he begins to quickly jog through the forest, careful of not making to much noise. Something close, yet detached aches around his back so he glances behind him. _'Oh right, i have wings now'_ he thought,  _'I was wondering why i felt so heavy'._ As he kept running he tried to flex his wings experimentally, trying to see how to use his new muscles. They twitched in response and slowly spread a few centimeters. Nin pulled his wings in close to his body so they wouldn't slow him down as he ran. 

 

As he swiftly avoided trees boulders his mind started to catch up with him.  _'Oh god, i killed someone! Why did i do that?! She might not even have had anything to do with turning me into this! And the boy, he looked like a teenager, i don't even know if he's alive or not. Oh no oh no nonono what would my wife say?? what would my son say?!'_   He shook his head, trying to keep his thoughts at bay. He needed to focus, he needed a plan. First he needed a safe place to rest and collect his thoughts, then he'd need food and water, preferably relatively close to his base.  _'If i can just find a water source i can probably climb into a tree nearby to not be seen during the day'_ He chuckles quietly to himself _'They made me into a bird and now i'll be living in a tree, irony at its finest.'_.

 

The sky had already become dark by the time He found a small lake, the moon's reflection resting on the waters calm surface. He closes his eyes and slowly opens his jaw, the mouth of the mask straining against the stitches holding it closed, and dips his mask into the water so that he can drink. The liquid flows down his throat, quenching his thirst and clearing his mind. He stands back up and looks around for a tree sturdy enough to hold his weight. Luckily for him most of the trees close by are very big as well as full of leaves. He picks a nearby Ash tree to use as his new home and then carefully scales the large tree with his talons. Once he's climbed high enough he sits down by the base of a large branch and tries to sleep. He very rarely moves in his sleep so he's confident he won't fall.

 

As he closes his eyes and slowly drifts of to sleep his last conscious thought is of his family, and hoping that they can continue living normally without him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me?? Updating my fics??? Never heard of it. For real though updates on any of my stories will be sporadic as hell since i write once in a blue moon. I also changed to third person perspective because i thought that would fit the story a bit better. Once again constructive criticism is highly appreciated seeing as i am still quite new at writing and would love to improve. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> [also for everyone who wants to see what Nin looks like you can find it here! https://i.imgur.com/Qqw2eWE.jpg ]

**Author's Note:**

> hhhnnn this is the first story i've actually finished so i would love some feedback or criticism!  
> i'll probably make some art for it later but for now i'm going to wait till i got time. please tell me if you like it and would like me to continue it!


End file.
